Innocences
by JessSwann2
Summary: A la veille de son mariage, la soeur de James Norrington reçoit la visite nocturne de son amie Elizabeth, inquiète pour elle... Mais les jeunes filles sont elles aussi innocentes qu'elles le prétendent ? Yuri


_**Disclaimers : Ni Liz ni James ne sont à moi, en revanche , Luçy m'appartient**_

_**Lol voici une dernière vieille histoire sortie de mon placard... Donc c'est un OS et c'est un yuri... J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture et ... Reviews ?**_

**Innocences**

Les volets mal fermés de la demeure claquaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes tandis que le vent faisait entendre son cri dans les branches dénudées de arbres. La pluie tombait en un épais rideau, inondant toute la ville endormie. Lucy Norrington frissonna longuement, ramenant la couverture autour d'elle dans un vain effort pour gagner un peu de chaleur. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle cherchait le sommeil sans parvenir à le trouver, et la tempête qui agitait Port Royal n'était pas faite pour arranger les choses. D'un air résigné elle alluma une bougie, se préparant à une longue nuit d'insomnie, son regard se posant naturellement sur la magnifique robe blanche rehaussée de dentelle perle qui attendait sagement qu'elle la passe pour devenir Madame Dryer. Un sourire rempli d'une heureuse attente mais aussi d'une pointe d'appréhension se peignit sur le visage de Lucy tandis qu'elle se levait pour caresser le satin de sa robe de mariée. Dans quelques heures elle serait unie à Thomas et repartirait vers l'Angleterre qu'elle avait quittée cinq ans auparavant après la mort de ses parents, morts dans un tragique accident. C'était tout naturellement son frère James, lieutenant dans la Royal Navy, qui avait pris en charge son éducation, lui procurant un nouveau foyer, l'introduisant dans la société de cette petite colonie lointaine, si différente de la grise Angleterre… Ce pays qu'elle allait retrouver en guise de cadeau de noce et pour ses vingt ans.

Un grincement de porte interrompit le cours de ses réflexions, Lucy se retourna vivement, se demandant qui pénétrait dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. Le sourire réapparu sur son visage en reconnaissant sa plus chère amie Elizabeth Swann.

La jeune fille lui sourit et murmura

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi, je pensais bien que la tempête t'aurait réveillée

- En fait je ne dormais pas… J'avais trop froid . Annonça Lucy en se remettant frileusement sous les couvertures.

- Tu avais froid ou bien tu angoisses à l'idée de la journée de demain? Demanda Elizabeth en frissonnant dans sa fine chemise de mousseline blanche

Lucy se poussa légèrement pour lui laisser une place qu'Elizabeth accepta avec reconnaissance. Les deux jeunes filles s'allongèrent sur le coté, se retrouvant face à face dans la faible lueur de la lointaine bougie. Lucy prit les mains glacées de son amie dans les siennes, avant de se rapprocher d'elle, frissonnant en sentant le toucher froid à travers la fine étoffe de son vêtement de nuit. Elizabeth lui sourit à mesure que le corps de son amie réchauffait le sien

- Alors c'est ton mariage qui te vole ton sommeil ? Demanda Elizabeth d'un ton inquiet

- Plus ou moins… Tu sais c'est très.. Excitant mais aussi tellement déroutant.. De plus je vais devoir quitter cette ville que j'ai appris à aimer, mon frère, mes amis.. Et même si j'aime Thomas plus que tout au monde c'est dur

Une ombre triste traversa le regard d'Elizabeth, elle avait beau se réjouir pour son amie Lucy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter son départ si rapide. Quand se reverraient elles ? Lucy sentit les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la réconforter et l'embrassa sur le front

- Tu sais bien que je reviendrais Lizzie, nous nous reverrons.. Et qui sait peut être que toi aussi tu seras mariée alors

- Lucy tu vas tellement me manquer .. Murmura Elizabeth en caressant les cheveux sombres de son amie. Quand à me marier ..

- J'en connais au moins un qui te trouve plus qu'à son goût… Il ne cesse de parler de toi

- Qui cela ? Interrogea Elizabeth un air perplexe sur le visage

- Mon frère. Chuchota Lucy à son oreille

Elizabeth rougit brusquement et tourna le dos à son amie, souhaitant cacher le trouble que cette idée venait d'éveiller en elle. Lucy la resserra plus étroitement et sentant à la fois sa peine et son trouble, elle commença à la bercer contre elle pour la réconforter.

- Tu penses encore à ce William Turner ? Demanda-t-elle en la forçant gentiment à lui faire face à nouveau

Elizabeth prit son temps pour répondre, ignorant que dans le couloir, un homme guettait avec avidité sa réponse. En effet, James Norrington, inquiet pour sa sœur s'était lui aussi précipité vers sa chambre, mais le murmure des deux jeunes filles avait interrompu son geste. Il eut un sourire attendri en voyant par la porte restée entrouverte les deux amies enlacées dans le but évident de se réchauffer. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'il regardait la meilleure amie de sa sœur avec d'autres yeux. A presque vingt ans Elizabeth Swann était devenue une jeune femme accomplie et ravissante pour laquelle son inclinaison allait chaque jour en grandissant. Se sachant indiscret mais ne pouvant s'empêcher d'écouter les confidences murmurées dans la noirceur de la nuit orageuse, James se rapprocha silencieusement de l'embrasure, veillant à rester invisible pour les deux jeunes femmes

Elizabeth répondit dans un souffle, s'efforçant d'être aussi honnête que possible mais ne voulant surtout pas blesser son amie

- Non .. Plus tant que ça… C'est juste que je me demande si je me marierais un jour…

- Bien sur que oui Murmura Lucy en continuant à bercer Elizabeth contre elle

Tout en prononçant ces mots, une sensation inconnue commença à se propager en Lucy, comme un chaud picotement très plaisant qui grandissait à mesure que la pression de la jambe de son amie contre son corps augmentait. Instinctivement, elle chercha à prolonger la délicieuse sensation et se pressa plus fermement contre le corps d'Elizabeth que les mouvements répétitifs de son amie commencèrent à inquiéter

- Lucy ? Tout va bien ?

Elizabeth sentait la tension qui habitait le corps de son amie; les battements de son cœur qui accéléraient, affolée elle s'écarta brusquement d'elle et posa une main sur son front

- Tu es sure que ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

Lucy la rassura rapidement

- Non .. C'est juste que j'ai ressenti quelque chose.. De .. Si inhabituel et à la fois si agréable

Elizabeth la regarda sans comprendre, ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans ceux d'un vert amande de son amie, ces derniers pétillaient d'une joie inconnue, lui donnant envie d'en savoir plus

- Dis m'en plus ! Où as-tu ressenti ça ?

Lucy prit la main d'Elizabeth et la glissa doucement entre ses cuisses. Les deux jeunes filles étaient si proches qu'aucune des deux ne fut gênée de l'intimité du toucher. Elizabeth bougea ses doigts sur la chemise de nuit, découvrant les formes de son amie à travers le tissu délicat. Elles échangèrent un regard curieux tandis qu'Elizabeth frottait doucement l'étoffe cherchant à explorer la source de la sensation que son amie semblait trouver si agréable.

- C'est très sensible. Soupira Lucy

A ces mots, Elizabeth retira brusquement sa main mais continua de regarder son amie avec curiosité

- Mais … qu'est-ce que ça fait au juste ? J'aimerais savoir. Plaida-t-elle d'une voix frustrée

Lucy la regarda, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant de secouer la tête

- Je .. Je ne sais pas comment t 'expliquer ça. Je … ça se vit

Sans attendre la réponse de son amie, elle s'assit et la poussa sur le lit, cherchant à retrouver les gestes qui lui avaient procurés une si incroyable sensation. Sa main commença à tracer des cercles sur le ventre d'Elizabeth pour la détendre. Elle sentit la tension quitter peu à peu le corps de sa jeune amie qui lui sourit avec innocence, l'encourageant à continuer. Lucy s'allongea à nouveau à ses cotés, sa main frôlant les seins d'Elizabeth qui avança son buste vers elle, une expression envieuse sur le visage. Lucy posa alors sa main sur son sein , en appréciant la rondeur et la chaleur à travers l'étoffe. Elizabeth bougea un peu, allant à la rencontre de la main de son amie, qui saisit plus fermement son sein, le soupesant, le pressant plus fort. Lucy pouvait sentir sa pointe durcir à travers le tissu, et commença à caresser l'autre sein pour voir si elle obtenait le même effet

Elizabeth soupira un peu, elle n'avait jamais connu de sensation si délicieuse, le massage dispensé par son amie la détendait et l'énervait tout à la fois. Un étrange picotement commença à se propager à son bas ventre et elle commença à frotter ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour en accentuer la sensation. Sa chemise était à présent remontée haut sur la cuisse dévoilant ses jambes nues

Depuis l'embrasure de la porte James Norrington ne perdait rien de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, les deux formes féminines allongées, mélangées devant lui, le laissaient sans voix. Il aurait du intervenir devant une conduite aussi indécente de la part de jeunes filles dont il avait la charge mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elles. Il savait bien sur que des femmes pouvaient se livrer à des tribades, pratique révoltante que la religion et la morale condamnaient sévèrement mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force et la sévérité nécessaires pour les interrompre.

Lucy continua à caresser alternativement les seins d'Elizabeth, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'elle caressait la chair nue de son amie. La gêne l'envahit toute entière avant de songer qu'elle n'avait jamais touché une peau aussi douce. Lucy glissa sa main sous la chemise,libérant un des seins de sa prison d'étoffe, caressant la pointe érigée du pouce avant de faire subir le même traitement au second. Elle sentit la tension d'une attente douloureuse arquer le corps de son amie… Caressant toujours le téton Lucy murmura

- C'est ici que boivent les bébés…

Elle approcha son visage et effleura le bout du sein de la pointe de sa langue, arrachant un faible gémissement à Elizabeth. Elle embrassa le téton , le couvrant entièrement de sa bouche avant de commencer à le sucer avec gourmandise

Elizabeth arqua une nouvelle fois son corps vers celui de Lucy. Elle adorait la sensation de sa bouche l'enfermant entièrement, son humidité et sa chaleur lui faisant découvrir un plaisir tel qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais ressenti. Lucy sourit et cessa un instant sa caresse pour aller téter son autre sein. Cette fois, elle enroula sa langue autour du téton , le caressant doucement avant de le mordiller légèrement, faisant gémir à nouveau Elizabeth

Derrière la porte, James ne parvenait plus à calmer le sang qui battait à ses tempes. La lumière douce de la bougie lui laissait entrevoir un spectacle tel qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir en contempler. Elizabeth était allongée, le regard voilé par ce qu'il reconnaissait être un désir lascif, ses cuisses levées et entrouvertes laissant entrevoir sa fine toison intime, tandis que sur sa poitrine dénudée brillait la trace de salive humide laissée par la bouche de Lucy sur elle. A cet instant James n'était plus un frère ou un chaperon dévoué mais un homme seul qui découvrait le corps splendide d 'une jeune femme à laquelle il avait rêvé des heures. Son érection se pressa durement contre son pantalon alors que les deux jeunes vierges continuaient leurs explorations

Les mains d'Elizabeth vinrent se poser sur la poitrine de Lucy qu'elle soupesa appréciant les seins lourds, beaucoup plus que les siens. D'un geste exigent, elle repoussa lentement Lucy

- Tu es si différente de moi … Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais ainsi …

Lucy lui sourit en retour

- Tu crois que .. Que nous sommes différentes pour tout ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix curieuse. C'est peut être pour ça que je n'ai pas autant ressenti les picotements dont tu m'as parlé

Lucy se souvint alors que la sensation avait commencée entre ses cuisses. Sans quitter son amie des yeux, elle se pencha sur elle et laissa sa main glisser sur la jambe dévoilée , appréciant la douceur satinée de la peau, avant de parvenir à sa toison, arrachant un soupir à Elizabeth

- C'est ici que les picotements ont commencés. Souffla-t-elle avant de commencer à bouger lentement sa main

Elizabeth avait l'impression de mourir sous la main de sa compagne, elle n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi agréable et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son bas ventre tandis que Lucy poursuivait son exploration… Ses doigts rencontrèrent une protubérance qu'elle frotta doucement, faisant gémir instantanément Elizabeth alors qu'une humidité se répandait sur sa main. Surprise, Lucy s'immobilisa un moment avant de reprendre ses caresses. Finalement elle rencontra un orifice dont elle commença à toucher doucement les contours tandis qu'Elizabeth lui lançait un regard enflammé, hochant la tête pour manifester son accord. Lucy enfonça lentement son doigt en elle, et mue par un instinct inconnu commença à lui imprimer de lents mouvements de va et vient

Elizabeth ferma les yeux de plaisir , ses hanches épousant le rythme de son amie, se pressant à la rencontre du doigt qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait mourir ici et maintenant tant elle goûtait les douces caresses de Lucy. Son corps arqué et les soupirs qui franchissaient ses lèvres ajoutaient à la volupté régnant dans la pièce, et aux tourments de James Norrington qui observait toujours la scène

De l'entrebâillement James voyait sa sœur aller et venir dans la femme qui hantait ses rêves les plus intimes depuis des mois. Leurs gestes hésitants lui montrant à quel point elles étaient novices dans les choses de la chair ne faisaient que décupler son excitation, son sexe grossissant à mesure que la respiration d'Elizabeth se faisait plus saccadée…

Lucy accéléra ses mouvements, caressant de l'autre main le clitoris gonflé dont l 'extrémité tendue se faisait de plus en plus sensible. Au bout d'un moment, Elizabeth poussa un cri étranglé de jouissance. Lucy sentit les muscles internes de son amie se resserrer autour de son doigt avec des pulsations désordonnées,tandis que sa main était inondée par un liquide chaud. Elizabeth ne savait plus où elle en était, elle n'avait fait jamais l'expérience d'un plaisir aussi intense et sentait déjà qu'elle voudrait y goûter encore et encore…. Son corps se détendit lentement, libérant le doigt de Lucy de l'étau dans lequel l'orgasme l'avait enfermé. Son amie le sortit lentement avant de le porter à son visage, pointant le bout de langue pour y goûter. Elizabeth lança un regard complice à Lucy et prit sa main dans la sienne, sa langue venant rejoindre celle de son amie autour du doigt, le léchant consciencieusement avant de se frôler comme par mégarde..

James Norrington avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser… Jamais il n'avait vu un spectacle pareil, aucune illustration, aucune expédition dans les lieux de débauche ne l'avait préparé à l'excitation qu'il ressentait en voyant les deux innocentes dont il avait la responsabilité découvrir leur corps. Il ne se lassait pas d'admirer le corps nu d'Elizabeth, son érection douloureuse se pressant dans sa main

Elizabeth recula légèrement, plongeant ses prunelles sombres dans les yeux de chat de Lucy, y lisant la même fièvre qui était la sienne avant la délivrance qui lui avait procuré tant de bonheur

- J'ai très envie de savoir quel goût tu as. Murmura-t-elle

Lucy hocha la tête en guise d'accord tandis que les mains d'Elizabeth se posaient doucement sur sa poitrine, en agaçant les pointes, les pinçant pendant que sa bouche descendait plus bas sur son corps. Lucy gémit en sentant le souffle chaud d'Elizabeth sur son intimité, son cœur accélérant brutalement lorsque la langue de la jeune fille vint caresser son clitoris gonflé de désir. Elizabeth leva les yeux vers elle, continuant à lécher avec lenteur, sa langue se glissant à l'intérieur de son intimité, l'explorant tandis que sa salive se mêlait aux marques d'excitation de son amie. Lucy posa une main tremblante sur la tête d'Elizabeth, pressant doucement son visage contre elle en une invite à approfondir son baiser intime. Elizabeth obtempéra, sa bouche épousant les contours les plus secrets de son amie tandis que sa langue continuait sa danse virevoltante en elle. Le corps de Lucy commença à trembler violement et un cri rauque franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme libérateur Le plaisir la cueillit presque par surprise, sa main se crispant sur les cheveux d'Elizabeth, écrasant les lourdes boucles claires tandis que sa liqueur intime emplissait la bouche de son amie.

James Norrington était pétrifié… Ses yeux se fixèrent un bref instant sur le visage de sœur et ses yeux dilatés par le plaisir avant de revenir se poser sur Elizabeth Swann… D'où il était il vit la jeune femme remonter doucement aux cotés de Lucy, les yeux brillants d'excitation et d'une flamme lascive qui lui fit perdre la tête. Sa main accéléra encore sa pression sur son sexe tandis qu'il s'imaginait à la place de Lucy, la langue d'Elizabeth Swann s'enroulant autour de lui avant qu'il ne la possède enfin, la faisant à son tour jouir … Un râle lui échappa alors que sa semence s'écoulait dans sa main, lui apportant le soulagement dont il avait tant besoin

A l'intérieur de la chambre les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent… elle venaient d'entendre comme un cri animal à leur porte… Dans la panique elles se levèrent d'un bond , remettant chemises de nuit et autres vêtements, terrifiées à l'idée d'être surprises nues, sentant au fond d'elles mêmes que le plaisir qu'elles venaient de se donner avait un goût d'interdit… James s'empressa de s'éloigner tandis que Lucy soufflait la bougie avec précipitation et qu'Elizabeth se hâtait de refermer la porte laissée entrebâillée… Le silence de la nuit reprit possession de la maison alors que James, Lucy et Elizabeth plongeaient dans un sommeil sans rêves…

Le lendemain… James offrit son bras à Lucy rose d'émotion dans sa robe gris perlé. Le frère et la sœur se sourirent avec affection et il lui caressa la joue

- Sois heureuse ma chère Lucy

- Toi aussi James … J'espère que tu trouveras celle qui saura gagner ton cœur et que vos destins se rejoindront

Pour toute réponse, James embrassa sa sœur sur le front et lui sourit

- Prête ?

Lucy, la gorge brusquement nouée, hocha la tête. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux et James mena sa sœur à l'autel devant lequel le fiancé, attendait sa promise. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard emplit d'amour qui le fit sourire,il jeta ensuite un œil dans la direction d'Elizabeth qui se tenait en retrait, suivant du regard son amie, son expression trahissant sa joie de la voir aussi heureuse. James s'en sentit conforté dans sa décision, il avait eu raison de taire la scène à laquelle il avait assisté la nuit dernière et de ne pas confronter les deux jeunes filles à leur acte… La cérémonie se déroula sans le moindre accroc et ce fut une Lucy radieuse qui se tourna vers sa demoiselle d'honneur pour l'étreindre. James, le cœur battant un peu plus vite, observa les deux amies, interceptant le regard complice qu'elles échangèrent.. Puis Lucy se tourna gracieusement vers son époux et Elizabeth baissa la tête avec un air de parfaite innocence discordant avec l'image d'elle qui le hantait depuis la nuit dernière.

Tandis que les jeunes époux remontaient la nef, James offrit son bras à Elizabeth qui l'accepta d'un air ingénu. Il sentit sa petite main chaude posée sur lui et ce simple contact le bouleversa plus qu'aucune femme n'avait su le faire jusqu'à présent. Il tourna son visage vers elle, appréciant son profil parfait, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres gourmandes dont il connaissait la sensualité soigneusement dissimulée sous la raideur de la bienséance. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et James se promit à cet instant d'épouser Elizabeth Swann ou de mourir pour elle. Dans deux semaines il serait intronisé Commodore, alors il serait digne de demander la main de la fille du Gouverneur et … de goûter son innocence !


End file.
